Chow
by PrettyBittyBella
Summary: Harry tries to ask Cho if she wants to go to Hogsmede with him. And he just doesn't understand why Chow turns him down.A little HPCC, some HPGW towards the end, and a LITTLE RWHG. Kinda dumb, but oh well... Enjoy!


A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first submitted fanfic, not my first written, so fear not! It's not half bad. But still… eh. I hope you enjoy this, it amused me…

Summary: Harry tries to ask Cho if she wants to go to Hogsmede with him. And he just doesn't understand why "Chow" turns him down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters, any related things or any ideas from here that belong to someone else that I don't know about. And I admit it.

Chow

Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. He watched her throw her head back and laugh while he sat there, trying to focus on his breakfast. He took a big bite of eggs and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, taking notice of his deep inhale.

"Nothing," he replied somewhat nervously. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked over at her table again. This time, as he tried to sneak a peek at her, she looked right back at him. He spit the juice in his cup and started coughing.

"Eww! Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry wiped his mouth off.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked over at her seat again and Hermione turned her head to see.

"Harry, look- if you like her so much, go talk to her. She keeps looking at you as well, maybe she'll talk to you if you quit spitting-"

"I said I was sorry, Hermione. But maybe I will go talk to her."

"Well, you better go soon, or Pretty Boy Diggory's gonna get your girl, mate," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron," he said, shoving his shoulder.

"There she goes," Hermione said, pointing to her. The girl stood up. "Go!"

"Go what?!" Harry asked.

"Go talk to her!" Hermione urged.

"Fine." Harry jogged out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. He looked around for her but he didn't see her. He looked toward the stairs and saw her begin to walk up to her next class.

"Chow! Wait!" he shouted. But she didn't stop. He ran up the stairs and followed her, shouting, "Chow! CHOW!" But she wouldn't answer. He caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, her black hair flying around her head and landing in a perfect position, in his opinion.

"Oh, hi Harry," she replied. Harry took his hand off her shoulder and started messing with his fingers as he began to talk.

"Hey Chow-"

"You mean Cho?"

He looked at her. "I mean Chow."

"But my name is Cho." Harry blinked.

"No, it's Chow- Hermione told me so."

"It's my name, I should know! It's Cho! C-H-O!"

"That rhymed, whoa- but anyway, Chow, I was just wondering, would you, maybe, like to go to-"

"MY NAME IS CHO! _NOT_ CHOW!"

"Whatever. But anyway-"

"NO! _NOT_ WHATEVER! SAY MY NAME RIGHT!"

"I am! Your name is CHOW!"

"It's CHO!"

"CHOW!"

"CHO!"

"CHOW!"

"CHO!"

"CHOW TIMES INFINITY!"

"Aw man- hey, wait- BUT MY NAME IS CHO!"

"I won, fair and square, it's CHOW."

"This isn't a game! This is about how to say my name!"

"Okay, stop rhyming, it's creepy!"

"NO!"

"Whatever. But I know you're just trying to trick me, it's really Chow, and you just won't admit it."

"I'VE HAD THE SAME NAME SINCE I WAS BORN, I THINK I KNOW HOW TO SAY IY BY _NOW_!"

"I'M the one that has a secret shrine of you in my room! I think_ I_ know it's CHOW."

"FORGET THIS! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, LOSER! TALK TO THE HAND! GOOD BYE!"

Harry stood in amazement. Why was she so mad? He only tried to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him, and she had done what all girls do- get mad and storm off.

He tried to think of what he had done that was so wrong. There was the argument about the name, but was she really that mad about how her name was said?

Harry didn't know what was going on with that weirdo, but he sure didn't want to find out. He walked back into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. He didn't look at anyone, he only looked at the wall straight ahead.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

He looked at Ginny after a minute of no reply. "I'm okay, I just… I don't understand her. I mean, I went up to Chow, tried to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me, and she runs away all ticked. I'm confuzzled."

"Aw, that evil little b- person. She was so insensitive. I mean, wow, that's just so cruel," Ginny sympathized. "I can with you to Hogsmeade, if you want."

Harry perked up. "Really? Gee, thanks, Jenny!"

"You mean Ginny?"

"Whatever! I'm going to the library, wanna come with?"

"Sure!" She grabbed his arm and smiled broadly. "Thanks, Hermione!" she whispered to her friend as she followed Harry to the library.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What did you do?"

"I told Harry Cho's name was Chow so she'd get mad, turn him down, make Harry sad, and then let Ginny console him. Everybody's happy."

"Except Cho- and kinda Harry, too-"

"Forget them, Ginny's happy, isn't she?"

"True. I'm going to the library, you want to come?"

"_You're_ going to the _library_? To _read_?"

"Hell no, I'm going to annoy Madame Pince. Coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

As Hermione and Ron walked to the library, Ron tried and tried to work up the courage to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade, but as they opened the doors, they found Ginny arguing with Harry over how to say her name, and all was forgotten as they stopped Ginny from ripping Harry's eyes out.

THE END!

A/N: So how was it? You like? Doesn't matter if you review or not. Just as long as you enjoyed it. 


End file.
